


College Connections (Or, How Dean Found Out that Hot Brunette's Name)

by AngeNoir



Series: Write-Away Giveaway Fills on Tumblr [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/pseuds/AngeNoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How cliche is it that Dean falls for his TA? Though to be fair, he didn't <em>realize</em> the dude was his TA until he bothered Sam long enough to get an answer from him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Connections (Or, How Dean Found Out that Hot Brunette's Name)

**Author's Note:**

> As a celebration for reaching 100 followers on tumblr, I held a giveaway, and what I gave away is prompt fills for anyone who asks! I received this prompt from [krumptree](http://krumptree.tumblr.com):
> 
>  
> 
> _Hi! I was wondering for you’re give away you could write a story about Dean and Cas in college? Thanks!_

It happened like this – Dean had to take two elective English courses even though he was a mechanical engineering major, and the easiest professor was also the one with the earliest class in the day, so he was half asleep when he tripped over the brunette’s foot (so you could say Dean had been falling for him since day one).

(Of course, that sounded too cheesy to actually _say_.)

How it actually happened was more along the lines of finding out that Sam Winchester shared his morning Creative Writing class and seemed to know the brunette Dean had tripped over that first day of class, and so he pestered and whined and threatened and gave noogies until Sam had finally had enough, thrown his hands up in the air, and told him to hang out with him for lunch.

“Though I warn you Dean, his cousin is very protective of him. Guy’s super-intense and a lot of people make fun or that or take advantage, so Gabe’s very militant about it.”

“Gabe?” Dean repeated a bit too loudly, looking up from his history textbook.

Sam kicked Dean’s ankle under the table and smiled apologetically at the glares from other students who were studying in the library alongside them. “Yes, _Gabe_ ,” Sam hissed through his teeth. “You know, the guy I’m seeing?”

“Yeah, I know, but Gabe is, like – nothing like him.” Dean frowned down at his notes, tapping a pen absently against the page. He had seen Gabriel, briefly, here and there, because he shared a room with Sam and it was impossible _not_ to meet a guy’s significant other if you shared living space. Thankfully, Sam was a considerate roommate in that he a) never complained about the girls and guys Dean dragged back to his room (beyond complaining about Dean’s inability to keep his underwear from ending up somewhere obvious and gross), and b) never brought his own boyfriend back to the room, though that was in part because Gabe (full name, Gabriel, and Dean had teased the shorter dude mercilessly until one week he’d itched like crazy, certain he was coming down with some rare disease, and then Sam had revealed Gabriel had mixed itching powder in with his clean laundry. Thus had begun the epic and incredibly short-lived prank war that ended with a draw and Dean agreeing never to tease Gabe about his full name and Gabe agreed to never shrink Dean’s underwear again) had his own apartment that was probably much larger and more comfortable than Dean and Sam’s shared dorm room.

Sam huffed under his breath, turning a page. “I told you, guy’s intense, and Gabe’s super-protective of him.”

If Sam hadn’t warned him, Dean would have still figured that out, because later that afternoon, when they were sitting in the nearest café, Gabriel gave Dean one of the creepiest glares Dean has ever seen.

“Dude, chill out,” Dean finally said when Sam got up to get their order.

“You never come along with Sam,” Gabe replied, voice far harsher than Dean had ever heard it before. “And do you think I don’t know a horndog when I see one?”

Dean sneered. “Like recognizes like, after all,” he sniped back. “Seriously, what gives?”

“Gabriel.”

The two of them looked up, and there was the object of Dean’s most recent fantasies, tousled brown hair and piercing blue eyes, faint stubble around his chin. He was dressed neatly, khaki’s ironed (who ironed khakis?) and a button-up shirt tucked in very professionally. He looked very out of place here in the café, surrounded by students who were just clean enough to not walk outside the house in their sleeping clothes.

“Castiel, come, sit down,” Gabriel said, and his entire attitude changed. He was friendlier, happier, even gentler, to an extent. The man – Castiel – glanced at Dean a moment, brow furrowing as if not sure whether to question Dean’s presence or not, but just then Sam came back with their orders.

“Hey, Cas, glad you could make it! How’re your studies going?” Sam asked, placing one of the trays before Gabriel and sliding the other one in front of his and Dean’s seats. “You found your committee yet?”

“Committee?” Dean repeated.

Sam glanced at Dean, and in a casual tone, waved at Dean. “Castiel, meet Dean, my roommate. Dean, meet your TA, Castiel Novak.”

“My committee has been confirmed, yes,” Castiel replied, and his voice was so serious, and very deep for a man of Castiel's size, that Dean almost instinctively opened his mouth for a jeering or joking remark.

Gabriel kicked him under the table.

Sam glanced between the two of them, uncertain on what was going on, before slowly saying, “I’m glad, Cas. You think you wanna hang out Saturday night? Gabe and I were going to hook up the X-Box and play a couple of games.”

“I think I ought to vacate the apartment if you are visiting. You can successfully become intimate without my presence interfering.”

Dean choked on his coke and began coughing.

There was a blush high in Sam’s cheeks, even as he said, “You don’t need to leave because of me, Cas—”

“You can come hang out in Sam’s dorm room,” Dean said suddenly. “I wouldn’t mind.”

Castiel tilted his head at Dean, even as Gabe’s brows drew down into a furious scowl. “I see that offer as highly suspicious,” Gabriel growled.

“I am capable of caring for myself, Gabriel,” Castiel said, voice still in that steady calmness, almost a monotone, that made Dean want to see him lose his cool, mess him up a little. “I would not like to impose, Dean.”

Realizing that that last sentence had been directed at him, Dean waved a hand. “If Sam doesn’t mind you hanging over, you’re not imposing. My physics test is that morning and I’ll be looking to unwind.”

“If I am not mistaken, you frequently partake in more social activities than relaxing at home on a Friday night,” Castiel said.

Sam and Gabe both turned to stare at Castiel and – was that – a _blush_ on those dark cheeks?

Thankfully, Sam and Gabe were staring so hard at Castiel that they failed to notice the light red that colored Dean’s cheeks as well. It took him a couple of seconds to compose himself, and then he was clearing his throat.

“Yeah, well, my social activities have always been hanging with friends, so I guess I gotta ask, Cas, can I hang out with you on Friday night?”

Castiel gave him a weirdly intense look, one that made Dean simultaneously nervous and highly aroused. He was painfully aware that he was a second-year engineering major, that Castiel was a grad student, apparently close enough to dissertation time to put together a committee, and that he must look like an idiot to Castiel. Especially if Castiel had managed to hear about the stuff Dean normally got up to on Friday nights.

What could Cas ever see in someone like Dean?

But before he could play it off as if he was joking, and before he could think up something glib to say to push Castiel away, Castiel gave a small nod. “If it is no imposition, then I shall.”

“I’m not sure that’s a great idea, Cas,” Gabe said immediately. “I mean – it’s – we’d be fine if you wanted to hang out.”

“Gabriel,” Castiel said, voice slow and measured, but for a minute Dean caught a glimpse of annoyance in those eyes – except it was gone too fast for Dean to be _sure_ that the emotion had even been present, “I am twenty-six years old and more than capable of visiting someone’s house while you and Sam make use of the apartment.”

“I’m just saying,” Gabe muttered, morosely poking at the whipped cream in his drink with his straw, “you could head over to Mike’s. Or Lucy’s.”

Castiel slurped up the rest of his drink and finished off the sandwich Gabriel had ordered for him. “Sometimes, Gabriel, you have to experience life. Besides, Dean is a good man.”

Sam snorted up some of his drink and began coughing, but Dean couldn’t help his neck from turning red, and no matter how much Sam ribbed him the rest of the day, he was excited.

This Friday was going to be awesome.


End file.
